


Not Tonight

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: At the half-time, Marco falls apart.





	Not Tonight

At the half-time, Marco falls apart.

They’re down three-nil. Things are looking grim. They’re lacking direction, they’re making stupid mistakes. Marco is missing chances left and right.

He’s too nervous to handle this.

The knot in his stomach tightens, he almost feels like he might throw up.

Sergio notices. Sergio always notices.

There is an arm around Marco’s shoulders, pulling him close, pressing him against Sergio’s chest.

“Breathe.”

The tears brim over. Sergio’s gentle fingers wipe them away.

“Don’t lose your hopes just yet,” Sergio whispers against his temple. “Put on the brave face.”

Marco clings on for precious seconds.


End file.
